Early Isle of Esme
by Swizle
Summary: A detailed and explicit peek into Bella and Edward's first night together on their Honeymoon. Starts from where Stephanie Meyer blanked out and will continue for as long as reviews require!
1. Chapter 1

''**Forever,' he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.' – **_**Breaking Dawn **_**(ch 5, pg 85), Stephanie Meyer**

I relaxed and let his strong arm pull me through the water, towards his body, which disappeared into a white shadow beneath the surface. I wondered whether, with his superior senses, he would be able to se my naked body despite being underwater. I blushed at the thought and he sighed and pulled my to him at last. I gasped as our bare chests met for the first time. I pulled back slightly to admire the sight, raking my fingers over the smooth contours, our skin almost the same colour in the cool moonlight. He had allowed me to remove his shirt in the past few weeks as we 'practiced', but still had refused my desire to explore him for more than a few minutes before pulling away. But tonight all barriers were down; I was free to claim every inch of him. There was so much of him that I wanted to see, wanted to experience, that I couldn't think where to start. But as one of my hands lightly grazed his nipple, causing him to shudder, I decided to stop thinking and just let go.

I let my fingers trail down his chest and held him firmly by the hips. I kissed his neck, along his and jaw and under his ear. He tried to capture my lips with his, but I twisted away with a teasing smile and pressed them against his collarbone. He shuddered again and pressed his hands to my lover back, bending me against him. He groaned and lowered his lips to my ear as I continued to lavish his throat.

'Bella…You're driving me crazy. Let me touch you –'

'Ah!' I said, pulling back again and holding one hand over his mouth. 'Patience is a virtue Edward. Just give me a few minutes to get to know my husband.'

He smiled at the word and closed his eyes. I started kissing his chest again, now letting the trail head down towards his right nipple. I stopped just before I came to it and glanced up at his face. His eyes were still closed and his jaw was clenched tight. When I hadn't moved for a few moments his eyes snapped open to stare at me – and the need behind them was obvious. Holding his gaze I snaked out my tongue and tentatively licked the bud. He took in a shakey breath and clenched his fingers tighter on my lower back.

'Do that again,' he muttered through clenched teeth. 'Please…'

I smiled and hastened to oblige, licking and suckling on him until we were both panting. I could feel his arousal pressing hard against my stomach. His eyes were closed again as he tried to gain control of his unnessesary breathing.

Slowly I drew myself up and ground my body against him. a growl ripped from deep inside his chest and his hands flew to my hips to keep them still.

'Bella, love. Hold on for one minute…'

'Edward, don't you dare try and –'

'I'm not going back on my work, I just need to slow down for a second, to get my control back, to get my breath back.'

I smiled again, realising that I hadn't done something wrong. 'Edward, you don't even need to breath.'

'It's your fault, for awakening every human part of me, temptress,' he crooned, kissing my face before, finally, our lips met, dancing against each other in a familiar way, but with the edge of knowing that he wouldn't pull away, that tonight something would be completed.

But then he did pull away, with a chuckle. I was about to protest when I saw his eyes linger down my body, settling on the part of me hidden underwater.

'You're right, though,' he said. 'I don't need to breathe. Maybe this could come in handy.'

He flashed his crooked smile and pressed his lips to my throat and began to copy my earlier path. However, he didn't pause and suddenly my nipped was engulfed by his cool mouth, his icy tongue tracing and pressing against the sensitive tip. I gasped and arched against him, knotting my fingers in his hair.

When he released me from his mouth I almost cried with disappointment until I realised that his trail of kisses was heading even further south. His eyes darted up to take in my surprised and lust-consumed face before ducking his head under the water. The warm waves swirled around me, the reflected moon seemingly close enough to touch as he began to devour me. His fingers combed through my dark curls and into the folds spreading me. His head surfaced for a moment to watch my face as he sunk one finger inside of me. I fought to keep my eyes open, to focus on his face, as he began to slowly pump it in and out.

'God, Bella. You're so…'

'Wet?' I joked, splashing him, slightly embarrassed by how earnestly he was watching me.

'Yes,' he groaned, taking no notice of my lame joke. 'And hot. And _tight_,' he growled and slid in another finger. I groaned as well and pushed myself against him, leaning back into the water. He lay one arm under my back to keep me floating and ducked his head back under the surface. I almost screamed when I felt his tongue spread through my folds. The cold muscle lapped me up, searching through the heat for that secret bundle of nerves. Despite his lack of experience, his reading appeared to have paid off. His tongue snaked gradually up towards the bud, teasing me so that when he finally pressed against it I growled and writhed against him.

Needing no air, he greedily ate me up, the water flowing and splashing over my convoluting body. I clenched at his hair, trying to keep quiet, whimpering under his delicious torture. But when he slipped his fingers back in me, curling them towards his face and pressed against that other secret spot, I exploded.

'Edward! God, don't stop…don't stop…yes! Yes, yes! Ah!'

I came undone around him, hands pulling at his hair with force that would have hurt a human man, my toes curling and pressing against the flat of his back. He continued to devour me until I relaxed. Grinning to himself, he pulled his head from the ocean, shaking the water out of his hair. He pulled me to him and I pressed my head to his chest, wrapping my legs around his waist. I was still gasping for air and occasionally quivering form what he had just done to me. He waited for me and gently rubbed my back and kissed my neck.

Eventually I had calmed down enough to kiss him back. But when I started to rub against him he pulled back and chuckled.

'Bella, would you mind if we moved inside? I want to see all of you at once.'

I smiled and nodded meekly, kissing his throat again as he gripped my hips and ran with superhuman speed into the house.

**So that's Chapter One. If I get enough reviews I can extend this to include a **_**lemon**_** in Chapter Two. Reviews are love, and suggestions are very welcome! Love, S. **


	2. The Finale

**Hello readers!**

**I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been busy with work and uni so haven't had the chance to sit down and write. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Duh. **

Edward carried me over the threshold at a human pace, holding my eyes with his own piercing gaze. I fought to get my breath back, both from the lightning fast trip from the water and the intensity of what had just happened. I was finally allowing myself to hope that Edward and I would really be together as one, as close as any soul mates can become. Our experience in the ocean had been exquisite, but I wanted –no, _needed_- Edward to let go completely. I had bared myself wholly to him, emotionally and physically, and was about to receive the same in return.

He set me down on the middle of the bed, greedily taking in my small frame with his eyes, which were dark with lust. I clenched the sheets and pulled myself up to the headboard, holding his gaze with what I hoped was a seductive look. I expected him to join me but he stayed frozen at the end of the bed staring at my body with wide eyes. Suddenly all my newly discovered confidence dissipated and I felt my face colour under his gaze. Was he disappointed with what he could see now that we were out of the water? His own body remained as unbearably perfect as ever, salt-water droplets running down the crevice of his stomach. I watched one droplet snake even lower and my face flushed again when I saw his arousal for the first time.

I glanced up to see him watching me explore his body with my eyes. But I wanted to explore him with my hands. I pouted and patted the bed inviting him to lie beside me. He grinned a little and shook his head slowly. I felt embarrassed again and bit my lip, throwing my arm over my chest and pulling myself into a ball.

'No!' He cried, grabbing my ankle as it started to crawl towards me. 'Please, Bella, love. Don't cover yourself up. I've waited so long to see you.'

'And now that you have you won't touch me?'

'Silly girl,' he grinned again. 'I want to touch you. Every part of you.' He pulled my ankle towards him and slid his hand gently onto my calf, crawling towards me on the bed. 'I never want to stop touching you. I haven't wanted to leave you since the day we met.'

He continued to trace his hand up my leg at a torturously slow pace, now and then grazing his nose against my skin with a deep inhale. By the time he reached my hip I was ready to explode, but he deftly skipped the area I was desperate for him to touch and pulled himself up and over me, hovering above me with a cheeky, teasing smile.

'I didn't think you would ever smell better than you do in the rain… but I was wrong.'

I smiled at him and pulled his head down to meet mine in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing against each other in a delicious tangle. I had to pull away to breathe but his lips didn't pause, tracing along my jaw and down my neck. His tongue pressed against my pulse point and he inhaled deeply 'savouring the bouquet' as he had once put it. The fire that had been burning inside me since the beach had reached boiling point; I was ready. I placed my hands on either side of his face and stared into the depths of his golden eyes.

'Edward, I'm ready. I want to be one with you.'

His eyes tightened slightly and his breath was shaky as he replied.

'As I do, my love. But-' He took another cautious breath and traced his finger lightly on my cheek. 'You must tell me if I'm hurting you at all. Tell me immediately and I think…I _know_ I'll stop.'

I smothered away his worries with kisses, writhing below him as he aligned his arousal with mine. I ran my tongue along his mouth and sighed when I felt his tip slide through my outer lips. He moaned and dropped his head so his forehead was resting against my collarbone.

'So warm…' he growled almost too quietly for me le hear. 'So wet…'

'It's all for you,' I whispered back, clutching my fingers into his bronze hair.

He moaned again and pushed himself into me slowly, encasing the head of his member in my warmth. the fire inside, instead of being quenched seemed to double in intensity. I grasped at his ass trying to force him further inside me, but I might as well have been trying to move a statue. He paused above me for what seemed like an eternity, regaining his control, before thrusting through my barrier with an inhuman growl. I couldn't help wincing at the pain and he started, instantly thinking the worst, staring down at me with wild eyes.

'I'm okay,' I said. 'I'm just getting used to you.'

We stayed there connected for a moment while my body adjusted to the breadth of him. As I relaxed, the slight discomfort gradually turned to a burning pleasure. I tentatively moved my hips.

'Edward, love,' I begged when he remained still. 'Please move.'

He started slowly, pushing in and out cautiously watching my face for any sign of pain. But when I moaned and clenched at his ass again he began to thrust harder and faster. He groaned when I raised my hips to take him deeper.

'God, Bella. You have no idea how amazing this feels.'

I grinned and thrust my hips up again and clenched my walls. He gasped and grabbed my hips, pulling me up even higher off the bed, sitting me on his thighs as he repeatedly thrusted. I was moaning his name with every movement, my release frustratingly close. His hands were all over me, grasping at my arms, holding my hips steady over his, rubbing my clit, tweaking my nipples. Each caress set me on fire and I longed for my climax. As we pummelled towards the finale his control began to break down. His face lost the sternness of concentration and began to mirror what I was feeling; a rough and intoxicating mix of lust joy and frustration.

'Bella, Bella, Bella, oh God, Bella,' he chanted over and over.

His gentle caresses soon became desperate embraces, his icy fingers clenching a little too tightly around my arms, but I didn't care. I only wanted him to hold me closer and a gasp of triumph escaped my throat as I watched his exposure. I threw my arms around his neck and puled myself up until I was sitting on his lap, forcing myself down onto him again, harder and harder. We writhed frantically against each other, so close…so close.

When he lowered his head to take on eof my nipples into his mouth it was too much: I exploded. My back arched, forcing him even deeper as I rode out the high. Dimly, hardly conscious of anything but my orgasm, I felt Edward lie me back against the soft pillows. He continued to thrust into me once, twice, before coming apart.

'Bella! God!' I felt him filling me up as he growled deep in his throat. He thrashed his head wildly near my face, muffling the groans into a pillow.

Gradually we slowed and he pulled out of me. We both sighed at the loss of contact and he lay beside me, linking his hand with mine. We faced each other on our sides our held hands lying between us. He placed his other hand on the small of my back and began to rub the skin softly, a satisfied smile sneaking across his face. His eyes were alight with happiness and I couldn't remember him ever looking more beautiful.

'Thankyou,' he whispered huskily, pressing his lips to mine softly. 'For everything. I love you.'

'I love you,' I murmured back, my voice barely a breath though I knew he would hear. I stared at my husband, my love, existence and I let sleep capture me, and carry me away into peaceful dreams.

**So what did you think? Please please please review, I try to respond to every comment and welcome constructive critsisms from fellow writers! I'm also happy to take requests for any stories you would like to have told. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
